Backwards
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose, but Rose acts like she soesn't care. Does she? set after FB
1. I'm Leaving

**Dimitri: Camy does not own VA**

**Me: I wish I did**

**Dimitri: I don't**

**Me: Why not?**

**Dimitri: Cause you would make me leave Rose! **

**Me: Oh you know you want to**

**Dimitri: No I don't!**

**Me**_**: Sure…**_** ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DPOV**

I can't believe I am actually gonna do this. I could feel my heart breaking with every step. I was going to the gym to tell Rose I was leaving. With Tasha. She was going to hate her. Even worse, she was going to hate me. I walked into the gym with my guardian mask and noticed she was already here.

"This time, _you're_ late." She said. How was I gonna do this with her smiling and looking so happy? Guess there's no other way.

"I'm leaving. With Tasha. After graduation." I had to take deep breaths between each few words to keep from losing it. What she did hurt me even more than if she broke down and cried. She shrugged indifferently.

"Okay. If that's what you want. Do we have training today?" I felt like crying. But I couldn't. Not here.

"No. You don't need it anymore. You're at the top of the class."

"Cool. Bye!" she left. I sighed. Now what?

**RPOV**

I woke up this morning in a good mood. I got to the gym on time for once. Dimitri however wasn't there. After about 15 minutes he walked in looking sad.

"This time, _you're_ late." I said with a smile. His face hardened. What was wrong?

"I'm leaving. With Tasha. After graduation." He took deep breaths between every couple words. What! I was hurt. But I wouldn't show that. I meant what I said at the ski lodge about being happy, but it still hurt. I wasn't going to let him get to me, though. I shrugged like I didn't care.

"Okay. If that's what you want. Do we have training today?" I asked, changing the subject. He looked hurt for a second, then went back into guardian mode. Awesome! I made him hurt back.

"No. You don't need it anymore. You're at the top of the class." It was sort of a compliment.

"Cool. Bye!" I said and left. I heard him sigh. Nice. I quickly found Lissa at breakfast. "Guess what?" I asked, sitting down.

"What?" she asked.

"Guardian Belikov said I don't need training anymore." I saw Dimitri, who was watching over Lissa since he was her guardian, flinch when I said 'Guardian Belikov'. Too bad! Bwah ha ha!

"That's awesome!" she said. She sounded really excited.

"I know, right? Now I can get some sleep!" We laughed. Dimitri looked like he was gonna cry. *Insert evil laughter here.* We continued joking and laughing for awhile. It felt good, just me and her, like old times. I smiled as I saw a tear escape Dimitri's eye. I made the-worlds-most-annoyingly-controlled-Russian-guardian cry! **

**Yeah don't worry Rose gets better :) **


	2. The Drunkard and The Rose

**DPOV**

I headed to the breakfast area to stand by Lissa. Until graduation, I was her guardian. I saw Rose come in the room with a huge smile. I abandoned my guardian mask and frowned.

"Guess what?" she called to Lissa, sitting down.

"What?" Lissa replied.

"Guardian Belikov-" I flinched. I couldn't help it and she saw. "-said I don't need training anymore."

"That's awesome!" she said.

"I know, right? Now I can get some sleep!" They laughed. I let the hurt show on my face. I didn't care anymore. I felt a tear roll down my face. She looked at me for a half a second, frowned, then looked back at Lissa and smiled. I couldn't take it. I left. No one looked at me. I walked in my room, locking the door behind me and turning on the radio as I passed. It was 'Like We Never Loved At All' by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. How fitting. I hit my bed, and was consumed by depression. I cried for a bit, then decided on a shower. This was so messed up. I left her, she was happy, and I was a wreck. I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Yep. Defiantly a wreck. I got dressed and sat down. There was a knock on the door. I didn't want to answer it, but decided it could be Rose. I got up and walked to the door and open it. A bottle of Russian vodka and a note.

_She told me you left. I saw how sad you looked seeing her laughing and chatting like it was nothing. I saw it in your aura too. I heard you crying. So don't deny it. You're gonna need this._

_-Adrian_

I shook my head and took it back in. I sat on my bed for awhile, starring at it. Finally I gave up and open it. I finished the whole bottle before I thought I would. Jeez. I could still remember though. I remembered her. Leaving her, her laughing, me crying. I pursed my lips. This was gonna be a long day. Then I realized it was time for my patrol. Dang! I couldn't even walk straight. I stood and tried not to stagger. Emphasis on _tried_. I grabbed the dresser. Yep. I was drunk. _Fail. _I thought. _Think next time!_ I walked to the door. Or at least I thought it was the door. When I got closer I saw it was a widow. I spent the next 10 minutes trying to leave the room.

**RPOV**

I watched as Dimitri stormed out of the cafeteria. Adrian got up and left too. Hmm… Strange, but I didn't care. I popped in my iPod headphones and looked for a song. I settled on 'Gives You Hell' by American Rejects. It fit. The day passed uneventfully until after dinner. I hadn't seen Dimitri all day. It was weird. I was walking back to my dorm when someone tackled me. The smell of alcohol hit me. Whoever it was is drunk. They got off me and I heard a voice behind me, familiar and slurred.

"Sorry Roza… I thought you were… what are they called… um… Strigoi! That's it! Teh heh… That's a funny word… What are we talking about?" he said. Wow.

"How much did you drink?" I asked. He couldn't even stand right. He was swaying.

"1 bottle… I think… Yeah, he only gave me one…" he looked confused. So was I, but you can't interrogate drunk people.

"Of what?" I asked.

"Russian vodka! I like it… I'm Russian too…" I rolled my eyes and went to get Alberta. "Where you going Rosie?" he called after me. I found Alberta by the Moroi dorms.

"Alberta! I saw Dimitri by the novice dorms. He's really drunk." I said. She frowned.

"I'll go get him." She said. I ran back to my room and flopped down on my bed. Why was he drunk? Who gave him that bottle? Why did he drink the whole bottle? I fell asleep thinking and woke up to darkness outside my window. I didn't want to get up. I didn't need to get up. It was Saturday and I didn't have practice. I felt like a real rose, pulled from its soil and forced to live on only water. Dimitri was my soil. Lissa was my water. Without soil, the rose is fine at first, then begins to slowly die. Yep, that was me.

**OMG DEPRESSING any way there will be a new girl soon and she needs a name! GIMMIE NAMES! REVIEW! I need to drink less coffee…**


	3. New girl news

**DPOV**

"Belikov!" I turned to see Alberta. I staggered over to where she was. "Why are you drunk?" I thought for a second. I couldn't remember.

"Isn't da point a drin… fin to not rezember?" I said, my words morphing and slurring.

"Why are you drunk?" she repeated. She sounded like Roza. _Now_ I remember.

"R- R- Roza…" I stuttered. "Guess it didn't worth do, I till re… mem... ber…" I sounded it out, not wanting to morph the words again. I realized then that I was crying. Well, great, Dimitri. You blew it. She knows, Rose is gone, and you're crying. _Perfect_.

"I knew already about you two already, but why does it make you sad?"

"I… am leaving… after… graduation... with…" I didn't finish, simply cried.

"But she looks so happy…" she said. I nodded. "Why are you crying if she's fine?" I didn't want to answer. I simply looked at her. "You don't think she cares. Of course she does. She just wants you to be happy." This was getting on my nerves.

"Can I go now?" I asked. She nodded. I went back to my room and fell asleep.

**RPOV**

"Hey Rose!" Eddie called with a wave. I sat down next to him. "Did you hear? We have a new girl. Her name is…"

**Review with names. Stan gets dissed in the next chapter so review fast!**


	4. Forgiven

**The name comes from everyone-LOVES-a-Russian. And whoever the anonymous reviewer with no name is, yes I know it was mean but it got you to review didn't it? As for ****allysa,** **I will be writing new stories with my own characters so maybe I can fit in a Sophie if I need a name :) **

"Dulcie" Then the doors opened. A girl who looked about our age stepped through. She had dark brown hair that went a little past her shoulders and blue-gray eyes that looked like they were constantly changing colors as she walked. Blue, then gray, then green, then back to the normal gray-blue. It was really cool. Suddenly she looked at us. She ran up to us.

"Omg! Rose, right?" she said. How did she know me? "And… let's see… not a moroi… hangs out with Rose… Eddie!" he nodded. That was weird… He held out his hand and she shook it. "I'm Dulcie. I was told about you guys and your friends when I asked Kirova if she new anyone who would like to come on my trip Saturday. I'm going golfing! Would you like to come? I already asked Christian and Lissa, and the other dude… What was his name? Adrian! That's right! They're all coming."

"Okay, we'll go." I said. Eddie and I both smiled. She grinned.

"I have to go get guardians. Bye!" She waved and left.

"Well that was weird." Eddie said. "But I can't wait till Saturday!"

"Me neither!" I said. I got up and walked to my first class. I wonder what Stan will send me to Kirova for today…

I was lost in thought when I bumped into a very grumpy Russian with a bad hangover.

**DPOV**

I woke up this morning not wanting to leave my room. My head hurt, and I didn't want to face the people who knew about yesterday. I groaned as I got up. I made it to the commons, realizing I had missed breakfast, when I ran into Rose.

"Ow. Wait a second… Roza?" She turned to look at me. She looked happy and excited. Was she glad to see me?

"Why were you drunk?" Right to the point, huh? I sighed. _Tell the truth!_ A little voice in my head screamed. At this point I didn't care how many people were here, how many heard, how many saw.

"You." I said, looking her dead in the eyes. I turned and left.

**RPOV**

"Ow. Wait a second… Roza?" he said, looking confused. I looked at him. There was something I wanted to know.

"Why were you drunk?" I asked. He looked me dead in the eye and answered.

"You." he said. He walked away. What the crackers? I felt like a little girl picking flower petals. He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not. Over and over, again and again. I walked to Stan's class in a daze. Dimitri was standing in the back looking said. He immediately looked at me when I walked in. I flashed my man-eater smile. He abandoned his guardian mask and smiled back for a second, before regaining his control. But about halfway through class, I looked back to see him wearing a half-smile. It was cute. I looked forward again just as Stan called my name.

"Hathaway." He said.

"Present." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes. The other kids laughed.

"Would you care to answer my question?" I tapped my chin, pretending to think. He tapped his foot. I grabbed my bad and slung it over my shoulder.

"No, Stan I will not marry you." I said sarcastically. Everyone else doubled over with laughter. I heard Dimitri chuckle. I held up my hands in surrender. "I know, Kirova's office, I'm going." Dimitri followed me. When we got out in the day (or night, watev) he doubled over in laughter, as did I. "I don't know about you, but I think it was my best one yet!"

"Definitely!" he agreed. We laughed a little longer before heading towards Kirova's office. "I'm sorry." He said unexpectedly.

"Apology accepted, comrade." I said. He grinned. "Want to go golfing Saturday?"

"Sure"

"Nice, now let's go face the wrath yet again." He chuckled and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, Kirova decided I got in less trouble when I was in training, so she started that back up. Not that I minded. When Saturday showed up I was extremely happy. I ran out to the car to find bags of different color balls and clubs.

"Okay, so we know what belongs to who, pick your own color." Christian said. I got red, Chris got blue, Lissa got pink, Adrian got dark green, Dulcie got purple and Dimitri stuck with white.

We walked to the first hole and Adrian sat a small box on the ground.

"Bets anyone?" he asked. We all grined.

**Anyone got a bet? I can't bet cause I know who will win.**


	5. Golf

**Aw last chapter **

"I got 10 bucks on Rose!" Christian called. He threw a ten on the seat of the golf cart to start a bet pile.

"I got five on Rose!" Dulcie tossed in a 5.

"Babies. I got $20 on Rose and 5 on me." Adrian tossed a 20 in my pile and a 5 near it.

"$50 on Rose, 20 on both Adrian and Christian, 30 on Dulcie, and 5 on me." Lissa tossed in all the money.

"I love your faith in me, but where's the Russian love? I got 10 on me and 20 on Dimitri." I said. Dimitri smiled.

"Thank you Roza, but I would stick where it's safe." He threw a 20 into my pile and a 5 into everyone else's. I laughed.

"Maybe I should lose to teach you about mass betting." I said. After a simultaneous 'No!' we headed to the field. I set up my ball and swung. It flew directly into the first hole.

"Nice! Looks like yawl are gettin' rich!" I said. Everyone laughed. Christian was next he went about halfway to the hole. Lissa had similar luck, as did Adrian. Dimitri's ball went past the hole. By the time we were done with all the holes it was time to go home. As they predicted, I won, but Dimitri was second and Dulcie was third. We left and I sat in the back again. I leaned on Dimitri and fell asleep thinking how perfect my life was.

**Okay it was short but the story needed to be finished! Anyone think it should be longer? Give me things to add!**


End file.
